Just A Little Something
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Takes place during IWTB. Scully and Mulder in bed… "Just a little something?" … my rendition of what could have happened afterwards … if Chris Carter graced us with an X-rating, of course. Smut.


**Just A Little Something**

 _ **Summary:** Takes place during IWTB. Scully and Mulder in bed… "Just a little something?" … my rendition of what could have happened afterwards … if Chris Carter graced us with an X-rating, of course. Smut._

* * *

 _Sixty-two. Sixty-three. Sixty-four. Sixty-five. Sixty…. Wait, was that sixty-six? Or had she already counted sixty-five?_ Dana Scully huffed in irritation and started again. _One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…_

Her mind drifted, yet again, to Christian. Unsure of what to do, thoughts of the small boy had been flitting in and out of her dreams and nightmares for weeks. On the one hand, the doctors, the surgeons, the priests… she sighed, all thought there was nothing more to be done. They had admitted defeat, although no one would dare voice it aloud. On the other hand… well, Scully just couldn't bring herself to accept she had done all she could with traditional methods. Her stomach twisted as Christian's young face swept across her vision, his features suddenly morphing into another small boy she had known, not so long ago. Of course, it _was_ so long ago. Much too long. She blinked as a sudden tear swelled in her eye, shoving it back whence it came. She didn't want to think of _him_ now. Or ever. It hurt too much. The guilt ate at her, day-by-day, gnawing away one raw nerve at a time.

 _SHEEP, Dana!_ She reminded herself. _One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…_

It was no use. She sighed again, adjusted her legs beneath the duvet and once again, self-admittedly in vain, resumed her counting of the woolly farm mammal. _One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…_

"I can feel you thinking."

"Sorry," she paused. "I can't sleep."

Scully blinked, the bed shifting as Mulder turned behind her. His face nesting up as the base of her neck, "Actually, I have a little something for that," he scooted his lower body up behind her, reaching an arm under the covers to pull her hips back against him.

She internally smiled. "Just a little something?" She quipped, glancing back at him, feeling his familiar hardness poking against her bottom.

His response was immediate. "Thank you," his hips rocking slightly forward. She felt a twinge down in her belly, pressing her legs together to relieve the sudden pressure between her thighs. She heard a soft chuckle from behind her. "Do I take that to mean you have a little something for me?" He read her body well, now knowing it just as well, if not better, than the back of his own hand. Said hand now creeping along the waistband of her silk pajama pants, reaching down into the loose fabric, sweeping his fingers past her damp curls. "Perhaps a tight, _little_ pussy?" He whispered against the base of her skull as his fingers lightly circled her clit.

She smiled inwardly. That word always did something to her. And that word coming from Mulder's lips was an aphrodisiac. She wasn't one hundred percent sure if he had ever caught onto what _that_ word could do to her libido… but instead of rolling over and letting him fuck her senseless, which is what usually transpired after hearing _that_ word, she tried to hold off and tease him. "Actually, I was just counting some sheep."

"Hm, I know that game well, but I still think I have a better idea…" A finger eased its way two knuckles deep into her pussy, gently pumping in and out. Once. Twice. And then it was gone. Scully couldn't help but let out a soft whimper at the loss of friction, suddenly feeling incredibly empty. "Well, if you're sure. I'll leave you to your sheep then." Mulder retracted his hand from her folds and laid it gently against her hip. Giving a quick peck to the back of her head, he settled back against his pillow with a grin.

She tried to quell her body's desires. Damn her body for betraying her at the slightest nudge from his frame. And damn him for knowing her body all too well.

 _One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…_

Still no use. She should still feel his hardened cock pressing against her bottom. "Dammit Mulder. I couldn't get to sleep before. Now I'm in a real state. This is your fault!" She ground her head into her pillow. Why, why, why was her body so treacherous? It would be nice for a change, she thought, to seduce him. Play a little game. But, no. Her body needed him more than she would ever care to admit out loud, even after all they had been through together.

Mulder's eyebrows rose. He could think of a couple ways to help her 'state', as she so eloquently put it. His hand swiped to the front of her body again, down into her pajama bottoms. "And is this my fault too? This wet little cunt? I can feel you throbbing for me baby." She groaned, rolling over and surrendered to her lover. Tired of trying to play her own game, she shifted and let Mulder roll on top of her. He body aching at the delicious feel of his weight on top of her. She tilted her chin and whimpered as his mouth began its pleasant assault on her neck. Extremely happy that he, more often that not, chose to slip into bed shirtless, she wasted no time in stroking his bare back, her lithe fingers shifting to the front of his body to delicately stroke at his flat nipples.

Mulder let out a tiny groan of pleasure and his dexterous digits managed to slip the last button out of its coordinating hole in her silk top. Shedding her of the article of clothing and tossing it somewhere over his right shoulder, he let his lips wander from her neck, down to a nipple and began to suckle at her needy flesh. Scully's fingers slipped through the soft strands of his hair and mewled at the sensation of Mulder suckling on her chest.

Mumbling something about 'sexy' and 'gorgeous', Mulder crawled back up her body, placing open-mouthed kisses on her torso… shoulders… neck… along the way, and landed up at her full lips. He pecked once, twice, and on the third time gave her a much deeper kiss. Her mouth opened, granting him access to explore the warm cavern behind her luscious lips. He tasted her as if she was a foreign delicacy.

"Scratchy beard," she giggled, reaching her hands from inside his boxers, where they had been palming his shapely ass, dragging them along the hard planes of his back and coming to pull gently at his facial hair. Never having been a fan of facial hair on a man before, when Mulder had first started growing a beard, she had not been silent at her displeasure. However, after the initial rough stubble had grown out into more of a mane, she couldn't say she detested it quite as much as before… especially when one particular night of passion had seen him going down on her. The scratching of his beard on her pussy while he sucked on her clit had her moaning for more, much to her chagrin.

However, after her initial embarrassment of enjoying _that_ so much, she did not hesitate tonight to move her hands from his facial hair, down to his strong, broad shoulders, and push him down to where she was pulsing for him.

Mulder grinned, being shoved down quite willingly, kissing along her neck, suckling on a nipple, swirling his tongue at her hip, as he made his way down her body. Her pajama pants were pushed down around her ankles, and she kicked them off quickly. Knees spread wide now that she had him where she needed him, and no barriers between that talented tongue and her dripping pussy, Scully threaded her fingers through Mulder's hair and groaned when he placed a feather-light kiss to her inner thigh. "Please…"

"With pleasure," he spoke quietly, his nose nudging against her clit softly as his tongue swiped along her slippery slit. Scully groaned and tilted her hips up and managed to throw Mulder's pillow underneath her bare ass, giving him more access to… play.

He let his tongue slide in and out of her body, licking along her delicate folds, sipping on her nectar. Scully whimpered. Yes, his tongue was talented. Must have been all of those years with sunflower seeds, she often mused. She ground her wetness into him, wanting some friction against her pulsating clit. Who was she to interrupt the lovely feeling of him thrusting that lovely tongue inside her? She moved one of her hands from the top of his head and brought it down to apply some much-needed pressure to her clitoris. She groaned again, a fresh spirt of juice coating Mulder's tongue when he glanced up. He moved her hand from circling around her most sensitive area and replaced it with his own. "Let me take care of you, baby. I've got you."

He moved his tongue to suckle and nibble on her clit, while one hand reached to tweak a nipple and the other hand allowed two fingers to pump into her dripping cunt. Scully whimpered, "Oh fuck me."

"I am honey," he grinned against her sensitive flesh. His tongue resuming its figure eight pattern.

"No…" again another whimper. "I wanna, unnghhh… feel all of you baby." Her leg nudged against his prominent erection and he softly groaned into her, sending vibrations against her clit, travelling up, deep into her core. She could feel an orgasm nearing, just on the horizon, the vibrations from his groan travelling to her extremities, curling her toes and her finger tips pressed harshly into his shoulders.

"Not until you cum in my mouth." Her head tipped back and her back arched off the bed, her hips raising into the air, drenched pussy grinding into his face and she howled his name as she tipped over the edge. Mulder lapped at her, gently circling his finger in her at _that spot_ until her breathing came down to a slightly more normal level. He placed a gentle, sweet kiss against her clit and then shuffled up, laying his body down on her, kissing that beautiful, exquisite spot on her neck.

She pushed him to the side, clambering on top of him before he had a chance to blink. Not that he was complaining. Her breasts hung enticingly in front of him, swaying as she positioned a leg on each side of his hips. She arched against him, bringing his swollen member against her wet folds and sighed. She reached a hand between them to help guide his impressive girth into her awaiting depths. "Yessss," she hissed as she sank down onto him, burying his cock deep inside her. Mulder grunted as his shaft was surrounded and squeezed by her velvety soft tissues.

"C'mon baby, ride me. Take what you need," he uttered into the darkness enveloping their sweat soaked bodies. Scully raised slightly off her perch, letting Mulder slide five inches out, unwilling to let the remaining two or so inches leave her eager body, and then dropped her weight back onto him. She let out a shriek as he bumped along her g-spot on the way back in. She braced her hands on him, fingers digging into his firm chest. His hand gripped at her hips, aiding her in lifting her up and down, on and off his solid dick.

Her movements slowed, becoming less sharp, beginning to focus less on bouncing up and down on his cock, and focussing more on grinding her swollen clit against his pubic bone, letting his strong member massage her as she swirled and circled atop him. She bucked against him, and fell against his chest. Mulder used his strength to maneuver her small frame off of his, flipping them over on the mattress, then further manipulated her squirming body onto all fours.

Bringing his body behind her, and spreading her legs, he stroked her soaking slit with his tip. "Spread your legs a bit more for me, honey, I want to see your beautiful pink pussy while I fuck you," as he eased his demanding cock into her again. Immediately, she allowed her knees to shift downwards on the bed, awarding her lover with a fantastic view of her ass and cunt, permitting him to see his shaft disappear into her with every heavy thrust. She whined loudly, gratefully, as his cock took her from behind. His hands squeezed at the flesh of her ass, surely leaving marks on her smooth ivory skin. She pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. His hands squeezed and kneaded her firm butt as he drove further, pumping vigorously into her, reaching his hand around to fondle with the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs.

"M-M-Mul-Mulder!" Scully's insides convulsed, her stamina unable to match Mulder's, she tried to make her hips thrust back to meet his own at every thrust, but eventually her body gave out and she was unable to do anything but let him pump into her vigorously, assaulting her pussy with his heavenly thick cock. She was able, unconsciously to tilt her hips up at such an angle that his engorged shaft slipped further inside, prodding obtrusively at a new nerve inside her.

"Come on, baby, cum all over my cock. Let me feel you, baby," Mulder ordered into her neck, groaning as her tight pussy gripped his shaft. Scully tightened around him, throwing her head back, loudly and unashamedly moaning his name. Her free hand reached back to grip his thigh.

"Don't ever stop fucking me!" she wailed and her orgasm continued to wash over her in waves.

Mulder pounded her, giving her all she could take, and as he tipped over the edge with her pussy milking his aching cock, her groaned, "Never. You belong to me."

One last thrust into her and his orgasm coursed through his body, sending his ejaculate deep inside her. "I love you," was uttered, and he collapsed against her, her soft-skinned, firm butt against his lower abdomen. Pressing another kiss to the nape of her neck, he rolled off of her, letting her turn to the side and re-arrange a pillow under her head.

"I love you too Mulder," Scully murmured, finally feeling fully relaxed, her body melting into the mattress, her mind already drifting off into a place of satiation and peace.

Mulder threw his arm over her waist and pulled her against him. Kissing behind the dainty shell of her left ear, he whispered, "One sheep, two sheep…"

Scully was asleep before he reached three.

 _finis._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** My first fic in a LONG while. Been obsessed with X Files lately, and of course the M/S obsession comes with… 😉 Thought I'd give them a shot, as I finally had some inspiration. Also, LOVED that he called her "honey" in the move – so adorable. Hope you enjoyed. As always, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
